


Light Fingertips  - A Stucky Fanfiction

by Fabulous_N_Cynical



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, LGBTQ Character, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Queer Character, Short & Sweet, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_N_Cynical/pseuds/Fabulous_N_Cynical
Summary: Some fluff between Bucky and Steve together. Sorry that this isn't long, I've only just finished my exams. Hopefully, the quality can outweigh the quantity.





	Light Fingertips  - A Stucky Fanfiction

Still noise. The occasional flick of a page. The ticking sound released each time the clock struck another second.

Each of these, Bucky had subconsciously noted. He had begun doing that of late; mentally recording the minor and irrelevant details of his activities. He and Steve were both reading, with Steve sat upright and his left arm over Bucky who was slightly hunched forward with his legs crossed on the couch. Steve was reading a newspaper, updating himself on the present whilst Bucky was still stuck in the past, reading a history book that described the end of WWII. Whilst he had already learned how it had ended, he still couldn't let go. He soon found himself immersed in the pages, picturing himself on the war front again. It was distressing to read, for him, being reminded of his experiences - why he was the person that he was. He would have stopped, had he not been so engrossed and unable to pull away from it until he felt a finger or two lightly rubbing against the back of his neck.

It made him jump a little; he was used to and perfectly comfortable with physical contact, though this was unexpected. 'Everything okay?' Steve asked.

'It's fine. I was just a little distracted when moved your fingers.' He responded.

'Oh, sorry.' Steve nervously smiled, moving his hand back to Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky closed his book, before placing it on the coffee table by his glass of water. 'It did no harm. In fact, I like it when you do small things like that.' He said as he pulled his legs in so that he could smuggle further into Steve. 'Anything exciting?'

'Hmm?' Steve raised an eyebrow.

'The newspaper; anything exciting happening?' Bucky yawned.

'Oh, right. No, just the usual; politics, and war, a bit about science.' He sighed.

'Lovely.' Bucky rolled his eyes upwards and stretched his arms outwards before cracking his knuckles.

'I've had enough reading for today.' Steve smiled as he folded the newspaper close and threw it onto the table. 'Me too.' Bucky again yawned as he stretched out across Steve's legs. He rubbed his head against Steve's stomach as he felt fingers softly brush through his thick hair whilst a second hand traced up and down the curves of his arm.

The careful fingertips calmed him, those that gently caressed around his shape. Before he knew it, Bucky was already asleep. Steve laughed, unable to get up with all of Bucky’s weight on top of him. Why not join him, Steve thought as he decided to close his eyes and meet find Bucky in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after not be able to post anything due to the stress of exams and moving house, meaning that I can hopefully start writing a lot more fanfiction to post.
> 
> Any feedback, negative or positive would be appreciated though please be civil. If prompted enough, I may write more pieces or continue this one. I believe that I fixed most errors though please point them out whether they be in regards to grammar or in relation to the MCU.
> 
> Some spellings may be different, such as 'armour' from 'armor' as I am British, so hopefully, you can look past that.
> 
> Any discrimination, such as homophobia, will be removed.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the following link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulous-n-cynical
> 
> Message me on Tumblr if you have any ideas or even random stuff to say. I'm considering posting some original creations that I've written in the past, though as far as I am aware, those are generally less read on this website. So please provide some indication if you would be interested in still reading that type of work (advertisement: one is very gay and sad).


End file.
